Blood Covered Bodies
by Sachiko Ever After
Summary: Rated T for Violence & Strong Language. When the Elmore kids finally get home something doesn't feel right...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Since the last account was deleted along with the stories, This might be slightly changed because I barely remember the entitle chapter of the original story.**

"Hm? Who is Gumball?"

Darwin and Anais felt like their jaws broke. How could their mother forget her own son after mourning for him for a whole year? Darwin realized Nicole was about to ask about their shocked facial expressions and changed into a normal one. "Oh No one! Just a character of Anais's New game! It is called..um.. Find the Gumball! Heh..Yeah.. And... You have to find the Gumball! Kids have such imaginations, huh? Now, would you excuse us and we will find the Gumball hehe.." And Darwin dragged Anais to the couch with an idea of asking their father, Richard, who was asleep on the couch. Although, that wasn't much help...

"Hey, Dad?" asked Anais. Richard woke up and looked at his daughter and adopted son while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Yeah, Anais?" said Richard with a hidden feeling of no care about what the two children have to say. "Do you know where Gumball is..?" Darwin asked with hope in his tone. Richard had his own confused facial expression. He turned to Nicole, away from his kids. "No...Nicole?" He grabbed Nicole's attention. "Do you know who Gumball is?" Nicole shook her head. Both Anais and Darwin slightly lost hope. "No. Darwin said he is a character in a game Anais made." Richard nodded and fell asleep again after one bite of a chip he had with him. Darwin and Anais quickly ran upstairs to their room.

***SLAM***

"Okay, Why don't Mrs. Mom or Mr. Dad not know who their own song is?!" Darwin yelled, flailing his arms. Anais was thinking until she noticed two roses on the computer desk. She walked to them and found notes attached to them.

The black rose's note said,

"Happy Birthday, Gummy!

~ Auntie Lacey"

The red rose's note said,

"Please, forgive me, guys! I didn't mean for that prank to backfire! Please?

by Gumball"

Anais felt sadness as she read the red rose's note. She handed both roses to Darwin and read them in confusion after calming down. He felt sadness too. The computer started to light up and a pop up box appeared on the screen. _**"Video Chat Requests: Tobias & Penny"**_ Darwin clicked 'accept' and watched as two boxes popped up. One was was Tobias, Tina, and Banana Joe. The second box was Penny and Masami.

Tobias spoke first, "Dude! What the heck?! I just came home and asked Rachel to borrow her phone to call Gumball Becuase I thought he would be back! She said there is no Gumball and I looked into my yearbook and found Gumball's face black faded out!"

He said as he held up his yearbook with Gumball's face black faded out. Darwin grabbed the roses again.

"Well, we came back and Mrs. Mom and Mr. Dad didn't know Gumball either! Then up in our rooms were two roses." He held up the roses. "One from our Aunt, Lacey, telling Gumball a Happy Birthday and one from Gumball that was an apology for us all about the prank!"

Masami looked up from her hands and spoke. "The same thing happened to me. I came home and went to both Leslie and Carmen's House, but their parents didn't know them! I went back at my house and my daddy didn't know them either. I looked in my phone and everywhere that I had any pictures of Carmen and Leslie, but they were all black faded out too!"

Anais got an idea Next. "How about Tomorrow we look around Elmore and see if there is anything about this. Of course, this has something to do with The School. Okay?"

All answered, "Okay."

* * *

"***Sob* **Please Help Him! I can't stand seeing him like this any longer! My nephew, Gumball, used to be so cheerful and full of life! What happened to my sweet Gumball! ***Sob*** He gets so violent when I ask who are his imaginary friends, Anais, Darwin and others! I know he always wanted true friends and wanted to be a big brother, but he just isn't the same! Please Help!"

_"Ma'am, Lacey Todd, Please. Just stay calm and don't do anything that may anger Gumball. Change a subject to something else. Just don't anger him under any circumstances and help him take his medication. Please. He needs help just as much as you need it, Ms. Todd. Goodnight."_

"***Sniff*** Yes, Of Course... Goodnignt to you as well..."

***BEEP***

As Lacey hung up, she started to walk up the stairs to Gumball's room. She pulled her hands to her chest as he passed the pictures on the wall of Gumball and herself. She shakingly opened the door and saw Gumball in the dark, black clothing, standing in the corner, facing away from her, whispering, bags under eyes from no sleep, slightly longer hair and very much thinner from barely eating. "Um...Gumball? Are you okay?.." Lacey realized what she was about to talk about and changed the subject. "I-I-I took a walk around town and walked into a pet store. This small puppy had been pawing at me through it's glass cage. and I know how much you have wanted a puppy since you were a young boy... Would you like me to get it?"

Silence.

Gumball only kept whispering with his phone in hand. He didn't blink or move a muscle either. "Um...Gumball?" Lacey couldn't hold back anymore. "Gumball..You do know that know one you think of exists.. They are just in your head..." This time Gumball did listen and responded. "Yes, they are..." "No, They ar-"

"Get out.."

Lacey felt offended. Her nephew just told her to get out of his room. "Gumball.. That is kind of disrespectful.." Gumball turned around with an enraged expression. "I said, For you to GET THE FUCK OUT! JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Lacey was very offended now, but ignored it as she reached into her pocket and quickly took the medication and tackled down Gumball. "Please, Gumball! Take them and calm down! Please!" They both started crying again. "NO! DON'T GIVE ME THEM!" He yelled with tears running down. Now neither of the two were doing anything. They just laid and cried on the floor.

Gumball had dropped his phone and it went to photo library. The picture shown was the school's whole photo on the Football Field. Everyone's except Gumball's face had something wrong.

They were all black faded out.

* * *

**A/N: I might post less than before. As in it might take time to post a new chapter because of school. Today is my House Of Pain for school. It was yesterday, but changed to today. I can't even pick something off the ground without my legs and arms hurting like hell.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Children walked around Elmore looking for anything that might help. Anais walked through the night, alone, but stopped when she noticed something on the Elmore Junior High School window. "Heavenly Host Junior High School missing along with students in Los Angeles, California, United States."Anais was confused as to why there was a poster about the school and ran to her house while calling the others on the phone Darwin gave her to borrow. She told them to go back at the Watterson Household. It was more likely that the parents and neighbors are asleep. When everyone arrived and walked to the room, Anais quickly sat to the computer desk and searched for information about something. Darwin looked at her in confusion.

"Um...Anais? What are you looking for?" He said as the others and himself walked towards the young girl. She answered back, still staring and typing away on the computer. "I wanna search for something and show you." She finally found what she was looking for. "Hey, look. It's about the Heavenly Host School." She said, but felt sleepy. So did the others. Penny started losing her footing and fell to the ground asleep. Soon did the others as well. Darwin tried to be kept awake, but finally found darkness as he hit the floor.

* * *

Darwin opened his eyes, but closed them again as he met the light in his sensitive eyes. He opened them back up and looked around. He was in the same circle, same place and with the same people as when the Happily Ever After Charm memory. He had his hand gripping an area on the paper proxy doll. There was even the friends they lost at the school. Of course, beside Juke. Carmen looked around. "So, How do we do this again?" Darwin had his eyes widened. _'No! This is not happening! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING AGAIN!'_ He thought. Darwin tried letting go of the doll and pulling his hand away, but something wouldn't let himHis hand, by force, was brought to his pocket and read the instructions. He couldn't help it, but he did it.

_"In order to perform the ritual, at least two to ten participants are needed. With the paper Sachiko doll in hand, everyone needs to gather around in a circle and each individual must grip firmly onto the proxy doll._

_Then they must invoke the boy by chanting the phrase in your head, **"Sachiko, we beg of you",** one time for each participant present plus once more for the boy himself. After chanting, everyone holding onto the paper doll pulls it apart, leaving each person with a paper doll scrap. It is suggested to keep this paper scrap on your person, such as putting it inside your student ID holder or wallet."_

His voice was shaky, but everyone ignored it. He let go of the paper which fell down like a dead leaf in Autumn slowly. Everyone repeated the phrase in their heads or out loud. This time, Tobias said it correctly along with everyone else besides Darwin. Darwin completely forgot what Emily Williams told him in the school so he didn't remember the consequences of angering _Gumball_. Everyone pulled their scrap from the doll and nothing happened. Darwin sighed in relief...Until the earthquake appeared. Everyone screamed and once again, tried going under the tables. Darwin didn't want to relive the events again, but it was too late

Once again...Darkness as the instructions finally reached the cracked floor.

* * *

Lacey and Gumball laid on the ground of the dark room with sobs still heard only by the boy. Lacey crawled to the phone of Gumball and closed it, not noticing the photo. She didn't want to cause any more violence so she walk to the slightly opened door and opened it wider. As she was about to walk out, she heard the silent voice of her nephew.

"Why won't anyone believe me...?"

Lacey shook her head as she was still thinking that everyone in 'Gumball's Imagination' was fake. She walked out and closed the door. She walked downstairs and remembered words that she heard from the therapist that 'helps' Gumball. His name was John Howell being a wolf. _"Some People Have Real Problems. Your Nephew Has Those Problems. Soon He'll Be Found." _She sniffled with tears stained on her shirt and face. She wanted to help Gumball, but felt that there was something always wrong with what she does.

She started to cry again.

...

Gumball got up from the floor and looked to his yearbook of Elmore Junior High. All faces were black faded out except for Gumball's. He quickly shut the book. He began thinking with his teeth tightly shut._ 'Why the fuck would you do this to me...? I didn't want to kill my friends. I wanted to kill that fucked up Principal, Takamine... I want to talk to everyone again. I want to see everyone again... No one knew I lost my soul so young ago...Please...' _Directing those thoughts to his previous insanity. Tears began falling again. He hated his whole life. Ever since he was much younger, he has wanted to kill his self. He was happy when he thought everything was over with him dead, along with everyone.

He lifted his sleeves of his shirt and pants. So many scars imprinted on the flesh. One leg and one arm's scars represented the ones he regretted killing. The other leg and arm's scars represented his own scars of cutting him self. He tried to stand up and go downstairs to apologize to his aunt when an earthquake occured. He suddenly, knew what was going to happen. _'N-No...PLEASE!' _The doorknob was shaking with a worried voice that belonged to Lacey. "Gumball! Are you okay?!" He tried to reach over to the locked door, but fell to the ground. Gumball watched as the floor trembled more and cracked. Objects fell and broke. Then again..

Darkness over took.

* * *

**A/N: Homework to do! I couldn't make longer chapters on the weekend Becuase all day tomorrow, I have to take my aunt to the San Francisco Airport and on Sunday all day,I'm gonna go to the mall with some friends. Of course, I'll mostly be in the food court, Disney store and Hot Topic! Also, I have a surprise story that mostly girls would love. It is a surprised so you will know what it is when it come out. Here is a hint: It has a book and Movie that JUST came out. See ya Later!**


	3. Chapter 3

Gumball opened his eyes. He shot up from the ground as he realized where he was. Heavenly Host Junior High. Gumball was on the verge of tears because he knew something or someone would kill his friends. He dint care about him self. Just his friends and family. He looked down to his clothing and saw that he wasn't wearing the old black clothing. They were the same, but in white and that confused him. The boy started to move his hand to his arms, legs, face and eye. He didn't have the scars, missing eye or any other harm.

Gumball shaking stood up and and looked around the dark and bloody atmosphere. He walked to the hallway and called out for anyone with no reply. He walked around and tried to look for anyone. Still no one. He began thinking as tears started rolling down.

_'I thought I wanted to fade away into the dark...'_

Now he didn't want to without the love of his friends and family.

...

'Gumball' opened his eyes. Hair cascaded over his face as he started to smile widely. He stood up and looked around his own dark and bloody atmosphere. He enjoyed it. 'Gumball' moved his hand to different parts on his body. He had his scars. He had no eyeball. He had those insanity filled eyes and smile once more. He was happy to be back at the haunted school. Gumball looked down and saw that he was wearing the same exact black clothing. He looked to the floor and found his favorite scissors. He reached his hand out and picked them up, noticing the dried blood. He frowned.

_'__Aw..I would love for the blood to be fresh again...Maybe someone can help me with that...' _He thought. He looked through both sides of the hallway and smiled again.

_'This will be the BEST day of my life again...' _

Now would start his playtime again.

* * *

Darwin opened his own eyes and looked around. There was darkness. He stood up from the ground and saw the classroom of Heavenly Host. He felt his eyes teary. _'N-Not again..' _He looked up from the floor and found Penny in the same spot as the last time they were here. He ran towards her and woke her up. "Ugh...Darwin? Where are we?" Darwin was shocked that Penny didn't remember. "H-Heavenly Host..." Penny's eyes went wide. She quickly stood up. "Then we have to get out of here fast!" Darwin noticed that what she wanted to do was different. Before, she wanted to look for the others first. Now, she just wants to get out.

Darwin shook his head. "Of Course!" They both got out of the classroom and went to the hallway. Same things in same place. Blood, corpses and organs. Both kids wanted to throw up. Darwin sighed, _'We have to get out of here...'_ Then he remembered people. _'Anais...Jamie..Carmen..and Leslie..' _He looked down and up again when he noticed Penny started walking down the hallway. He was just glad that Emily was gone. Or so he thinks.

...

Anais ran away from the classroom she, by herself, woke up in. There was a corpse in the room too. She ran and ran to see if anyone else was here in this cursed school.

Tobias, Tina, Jamie, and Banana Joe looked around too after waking up in the school. Tina had remembered about the events and had found small bags in the room they woke up in. All had at least one body part. An eye, a finger, a tongue and more. She was prepared.

With Masami, Carmen and Leslie, it was the same. A corpse was in the room, Carmen was crying and Masami calmed her down after Leslie left. Masami remembered every event.

Masami, Darwin and Tina were the ones to help everyone. Or else they would **_ALL_** die.

* * *

Masami and Carmen walked around the school. When they found the infirmary, Masami was scared. Carmen insisted in walking in there. Luckily, Masami did not break her ankle, so even if the shadow chased her again, it would be easier to run. Carmen looked around, "Okay. You can stay here if you want to. I'll go find something." Masami was hesitant, but nodded. Carmen left and Masami was in the infirmary waiting until that shadow came. She remembered it appeared when she touched that journal.

Masami looked around and found that journal again on the desk. She walked to it. The book looked like a picture on the table. Like it wasn't even a book, but the table itself. She touched it and it turned into that shadow. Masami ran to the door and watched the hair grow on the door. She saw scissors on the floor and ignored the lighter. She cut the hair faster than the light burned the hair. She closed the door and ran away.

Masami was exhausted. She fell to her knees again trying to catch her breath. She heard footsteps. Carmne. "OMG! Masami! are you okay?!" Masami tried to not scream at her like last time, but something made her do it.

**"YOU FUCKING BITCH! THAT DAMN THING JUST ALMOST KILLED ME! WHAT KIND OF A LOSY FUCKING FRIEND ARE YOU TO LEAVE FOR DEAD!"**

Masami tried to catch her breath again and apologize, but that yelling didn't let her. She felt horrible again. She didn't want what happened before to happen again. Carmen felt teary. Then she began to cry. "The real Masami would Never say that!" And she ran away down the hallway. Masami shakingly stood up and tried to go after Carmen so that she wouldn't die. She knew she got possessed Carmen by now so she tried to save her in time.

She ran to the restroom when she caught her breath. She heard those same creaking noises of the rope. Masami ran to the stall Carmen was in and saw that same horrific sight. Carmen dying on the noose. Masami stayed silent and remembered what she did wrong last time. Carmen started to wake up again and tried to apologize. Masami snapped out of her trance and lifted Carmen on her shoulders. When Masami got Carmen off the noose with life still in her hands, they both sat on the floor. Masami tried to apologize herself, but Carmen was terrified. "C-Carmen...I.." Masami wasn't able to continue as Carmen got up and ran as fast as she could away from Masami. Masami wasn't so shock. Wouldn't you run away after seeing the person who tried killing you even if they were possessed?

Masami got up and tried to look for her friend. Meanwhile, Carmen kept running and for once, looked over her shoulder to see if Masami was on her tip of the splinters. Carmen kept running and didn't attention and...

***SLASH***

Masami heard the noise and ran towards it. When she reached the source, she wished she hadn't. It was Carmen...and a piano wire had sliced her head clean off through her neck and throat. Masami fell to her knees, crying and watching the corpse of her best friend bleed. "N-No...Car..men...***Scream***" As the cloud girl screamed, she quickly picked up Carmen's head and hugged it to her chest screaming and crying. "W-WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN AGAIN! WHY DO YOU KEEP GETTING HER KILLED!" She yelled, directing that no possibly no one. In the background was a familiar face. Almost familiar. Gumball. Although, it was the Gumball in black which was not good. He smiled and disappeared.

Masami cried and screamed so much that she did not notice a spirt arriving. Emily. Masami looked up and anger grew. Emily knew what Masami was going to say. "No, I did not kill your friend. Now don't put that blame on me." Masami calmed down slightly and put down the severed head. She then also noticed that Emily was still surrounded in black and purple mist.

"I was appeased the wrong way. I chose Gumball over my friends. You are the one who really cares for your friends. Now I want to help you in truth. There has been two Gumballs now. One considered 'The Boy Dressed in Black' and 'The Boy Dressed in White'. Gumball, who is wearing white, is roaming the halls in search for friends and family. He is good. Gumball, who is wearing black, is roaming halls as well, but to kill more. He will continue and continue until you stop him again. He is bad. Somehow, You and others were brought back from Gumball's insanity self. You have to permanently destroy the insanity, before it is too late again."

And with that, Emily disappeared herself and left Masami to think and cry.


	4. Chapter 4

Masami looked down with tears right in her eyes. She saw the terrified look in Carmen's face, but her eyes were half rolled to the back of her head and her mouth looked like she was silently screaming. The head was pale white. Masami cried and sobbed again before she tried to stand up and took one last look at the body of her friend and walked away not wanting to see anymore corpses of her friends. She couldn't handle it anymore. Masami felt a lot of make-up falling, but she didn't care. She didn't even care about her own life. She cared about the other's lives. Even Gumball's.

Masami remembered that the other ghost children were appeased. She still didn't know about Lexy, but most of them were gone and Emily is helping So, possibly, the walls are opened to let her see everyone. Then she heard a voice. Another voice she would never _ever_ forget.

"I-Is anyone here...?"

Gumball. From what Emily said, she assumed it was his good self. She followed where the voice came from. She found him. He stood over, watching Carmen's body bleed. He was wearing the white clothing. He also had tears in his eyes. Masami started thinking for a very short moment, _'Why here? With Carmen's Corpse?' _Masami felt the cold breeze as a tear fell from Gumball's face to the floor. He also hugged himself as if he was cold too. That was true, but he was miserable as much. Masami stepped a few steps closer to him. He still didn't notice the girl. She called out to him, "G-Gumball?". Gumball's head shot up from the dead body and slowly looked over his shoulder. He slightly didn't recognize her from the filthy dress, the blood from when she hugged Carmen's head, messy hair and tears.

He finally realized that the girl was Masami. He quickly turned around and tried to back away with hands held to his chest. "Don't...Go near me...Just ***Sniff*** don't...I don't want to hurt anyone anymore!" He fell to his knees and sobbed loudly. Masami reached over her shaking hand to Gumball as she kneeled. She reached over the second hand and hugged Gumball. His eyes went wide and shakingly hugged back. He was still sobbing and crying hard. Masami silently cried too, but tried to comfort him. "Sh.. It's okay...Insanity is no one's fault. You can't control it." She was still surprised that she could hug him because she thought he was a ghost. Maybe he isn't, but that isn't something to worry about right now.

Masami had her forehead pressed against Gumball's as he was still crying, but not as much as before. Masami moved Gumball's head from hers to her shoulder. The tears stained on her dry skin and white dress. Masami rubbed circles on Gumball's back. When he stopped crying, Masami picked them both up on their feet and walked away with her still hugging Gumball on the never really noticed that he was the same height yet he was crouched down which made him look smaller.

"***Sniff* *Sniff* *Choke***"

Gumball couldn't help, but emit the sounds from crying. They walked into the infirmary. Gumball noticed the room and didn't say the bad things because..A) His throat was still scratchy and B) He knew Masami knew about the room. She set him down on the bed and he laid down. As his eyes closed he was drifted off into a deepish sleep. Masami looked around again and remebered that she did not get the same messages from Carmen. Masami didn't know why. She still got possessed and tried to hang Carmen, but to text message. She ignored it anyway.

She saw the writing on the journal. The same exact writing as before. Lacey's diary. Masami read every word of it before, so she didn't felt the need to read it again. Masami looked around and checked her phone. It surprisingly had service. Somehow, the service was gone. Everything was confusing sat back down on the bed and saw the slowly breathing Gumball. Occasionally, there were some sniffles.

_'Everything is our fault...Don't think it's yours..'_

...

The blue cat in black stood over his own grave in the school. The body of him was gone, but the grave stayed. 'Gumball' clenched the scissors in his hands and gutted his teeth. Then he smiled. He walked out of the room and was ready to kill something or someone. He wanted to, but there was no one. 'Gumball' walked around and around the school in differnet places. He was tried of it. He was tired of everything.

...

Darwin and Penny had already found Anais the exact same way. Darwin still felt everything so wrong. Of Course it was! They're back in this school. They should feel things wrong about this place.

They all walked and walked. They found the infirmary and were ready to walk in. Masami heard the foot steps so she walked and opened the door before Anais opened it. They were all surprised to see her...With Gumball. "Ma-Masami? What are you doing here?" Asked Darwin. Masami stepped aside and pointed to the sleeping feline of the bed. Obviously, Penny and Anais ran over to him. Masami turned to Darwin and whispered, "We have to get out of here. Ca...Carmen died again... I talked with Emily. She said that this Gumball is good. There is a bad one wearing all black." She said, pointing at him looked back at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry..," He said. Masami shook her head. "It's okay. We have to help Gumball, The others and get out of here." Darwin nodded. They both walked towards the others. Penny and Anais tried to wake Gumball up.

His eyes slowly opened with a groan. He noticed where he was and who was with him, so he shot up from the bed quickly and ran to Masami. Away from the two girls and they were confused. In Truth, Penny was pretty jealous of Masami who's arm was being hugged by the boy even though he was crying into her shoulder again. Penny saw the tears and heard the chokes, so her jealousy toned down. Goodbye, Jealousy Ghost. Anais walked to her brother and patted him on the back. Gumball's eyes widened and instead of the arm, Gumball completely hugged Masami and she hugged back. Gumball was also crying harder. Anais took away her hand, confused in what she did wrong. Masami's hands were full so Darwin was going to tell the other two girls. "Hey...um..Guys?" Darwin said, receiving the two girls' attention. "I need to talk to you about something.." The three of them walked out of the infirmary and Darwin spoke about these current two girls didn't want to believe it, but they had to. They both nodded and went back inside the room. Gumball was still hugging and crying into Masami. Masami looked at them and they all nodded. She nodded back. Penny walked to Gumball again. "Gumball...? I'm sorry..You don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault..We'll all get out of here. Don't worry..."

Gumball turned to her and smiled with those red teary eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm kinda bummed because Pandora (Music App) is going to stop at the end of this month and start again at the end of September. At least I have Vevo and Youtube. I hope you are all enjoying this story so far. See you Later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I Apologize for not making a chapter sooner. One of my teachers, she is pretty strict when she wants to and the other is nicer, but doesn't mean that I am able to take a break at School or Home. Homework is with Books with summaries to make and Technology, but there is a lot. At School, P.E. is tough. Sure...Call me Lazy, but if you call me lazy, you are calling everyone at my school Lazy.**

* * *

Everyone walked out of the infirmary once Gumball had calmed down. They didn't know where to go. "So...Where the heck are we to go?" asked Masami. Everybody shrugged. Until Masami heard a strange noise. Heels clinking on the ground. Someone wearing heels were running from something or someone. It got louder and then softer. Masami turned to the others. "Did anyone hear that?" she asked. Everyone turned to her. "Hear What?" asked Darwin. Masami raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Never mind." She looked at Gumball next to her and he looked up with a facial expression reading "_I Did..._". When the others weren't looking she dragged Gumball by the hand and ran to where she heard the noise. Surprisingly, her friends didn't hear them or see them. They didn't even hear the pained Cat yelp from Gumball when Masami grabbed his wrist.

Masami ran to the noise and let go of Gumball when they stopped at where she heard the noise, first. Gumball was confused. He did hear the clinking of heels, but he wondered why would Masami drag him. Masami looked into his eyes. "The noise was directly here," she said, pointing to the ground. "So now that we are back into this school and death risk, the noise might have something to do with this.." She finished, saying it like it was the most obvious thing in the universe. "Use your ears," she demanded.

Gumball used his strong cat ears to hear any heel clinking. He heard a small sound. As he followed where the noise was, He found the side of his face and ear against the wall. Gumball heard the heels and panting. Someone was running for some reason. Of Course, that 'Someone' was a woman from the heels. He told Masami what he heard in a silent voice, but you could still here his broken voice.

They walked back to the others and they were still in the same exact spot and still talking about, God knows what. Masami received their attention and told what happened. Everything from them sneaking away to the strange sounds.

* * *

The woman in red ran with her heels clinking the wooden floor. Panting and panting, frantically looking around and trying to find her Great Gran-Son. The woman in red had Midnighht black short hair. Just above her shoulders. A fancy, red, and tight party dress with a white lace at the end, Black high heels, Black ears and tail and a furry white jacket. She also had a large bruise on her shoulder, but her jacket was falling off so you could see the bruise.

Not only was she trying to find her Great Grand-Son, She was looking for the Book of Shadows. Tears started falling as she couldn't find anyone or anything else. Behind her was a limping older woman. She had the same height hair that covered her eyes, a green jacket, larger pants and black shoes. The woman in red turned to the woman behind her and spoke, "Mother, how are we s-supposed to find him and the book!?" She had a cracked voice. The Woman, who was the other woman's Mother, looked up with her eyes slightly shown through her hair.

"Yoshie, Don't be worked too much. I'm worried about my family as well, but not as much as you. You're too much worried. Now wipe those tears off your face, You're making me feel like that Granny JoJo lady from that Rabbit's side of his family. What is important is that we all find that book and we find our troubled Family member. It has been Years with this curse. Somehow, Your Grand-Daughter wasn't affected by this curse like you, her son and I. We must do this...Before our family lives up to the curse more and forever...Now, remember. Don't call me mother. Call me Makina. I don't want to be mistaken as the type of Mother Nicole was," Makina said offensively.

The Woman, with the name of Yoshie, wiped the tears. She didn't like the man that married her Grand-Daughter, Nicole, but she hated this curse eve more. Almost every family member has been affected by this curse. Although, this time it was worse. The curse was Insanity. Insanity always took over the control of their family's brain and heart, but Yoshie's Great Grand-Son had it worse. He was infected by Insanity, but the murders were only for one time. This took place for more than a year!

Yoshie walked with her Mother, Makina, to the classroom they came from. In the room was a blue haired girl. She had a gray skirt, blue tie, a gray button-up shirt and black shoes. Her pale skin was dropped on by tears. The young girl looked up as the two woman sat beside her in the classroom desks. She frowned again and spoke in a silent and cracked voice.

"Is my Big Brother Okay?"

* * *

**A/N: Dammit, I was doing homework and then I had to go to a Birthday Party for my Dad's Friend's Daughter. Her and her friends are like 16-18. When one of them left first, My dad was protective (slightly) because I hugged the guy goodbye. Pft..Anyway, I hope you liked this new chapter because now I have to do more damn Homework. At least I get to read my books, The Fault in Our Stars and if i stay.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry the last chapter was shorter. It was because I had even more homework. Just can't wait until the middle of the year... I hope I can still make longer chapters, but it may take longer time.**

* * *

"Is my Big Brother Okay?"

The girl asked. Yoshie wrapped one arm around the girl to give her a silent answer of no. "I'm Sorry, Miku. We haven't found him nor the book..." Miku looked down and started to cry again. Makina stood up again and started speaking to the young girl.

"Alright, Miku. Stop raising those eyebrows and balling with damn tears. You'll give yourself some wrinkles like mine even if I am still a Grandma. Or at least a Great Great Grandma. It just ain't worth it. Your brother is here and the book. I can feel it. But we can't be crying all the fucking time for this shit."

Sometimes, Miku felt awkward when her Great Great Grandmother swore. At least, she was right. Miku wiped the tears and left the worried face. She stood up and walked towards the classroom Entrance/Exit. Yoshie looked confused. "Where are you going?" Miku turned back to Makina and Yoshie.

She sighed, "I'm going to find my long lost Brother. I was never born with that family because of the damn curse. Like Makina said, I can't sit here, balling my eyes out, for my Brother who is out there suffering along with future and past family members! Fuck being a little miss perfect damned girl like that Penny chick! I'll find Gumball and that Book of shit-filled Shadows if you are not coming!"

She turned away to the door and left. Yoshie was in shock while tightly hugging her white furry Jacket, but Makina smiled her yellow sharp cat teeth. She spoke in a silent voice,

"Now that's my Great Great GrandDaughter..."

* * *

'_Am I still Dead?'_

Gumball didn't know what to do anymore. All he did was think instead of speaking.

_'Am I still Dead?' _

It was as if Gumball's mind only reflected to this one question. One side of him wanted to say 'Yes'. Another side said 'No'. He was just confused. Dead or not, He did not want to hurt anyone else anymore. He did not was anything else to hurt anyone else anymore.

The group was calling out if there was anything or anyone else. Tina looked around and swore she saw two glowing blue orbs in the shadows. She tried to ignore it, but couldn't. She looked back to Jamie and felt worry for her. She was not going to let any of her best friends to die. Even Darwin, Anais and Penny. No matter how much they annoyed the crap out of her on accident.

Banana Joe swore he saw the two blue orbs as well, but didn't say anything like Tina. He was behind everyone, so he snuck away and went back to where he saw the orbs. Banana Joe looked into the room. There were buckets and buckets of blood, body parts like tongues, arms, legs, eyeballs... Even heads! Banana Joe felt like throwing up. There was a steel table with drops of blood on it and a closet. He didn't know what was in it, but he didn't want to find out either.

He took just one step closer into the room and Darkness over took his vision.

...

Banana Joe groaned as there was light flashing as he opened his eyes. He felt a sharp pain in his chest. When he looked down, his yellow jacket was zipped open and his white T-Shirt had four claw marks with blood stains on the jacket, shirt and floor. His eyes widened in shock. _'What the f...' _He heard footsteps towards the room. He acted quickly, not thinking if his friends went after to look for him. Banana Joe looked at the closet. He did not want to go in there for he did not know what was in there either. The only other hiding spot. He ran under steel table. Luckily, he was small enough to fit through to go under. He held his hand to his hand to his mouth to block out the sounds of his breathing.

Banana Joe waited until the footsteps got louder and they were finally inside the same room..Except there was footsteps and the noise as if someone was dragging a body. The space between the table and the floor was big enough to see through and the noise of a dragged body was gone. All Banana Joe saw was black shoes With the ends of black dress pants. A few seconds past of just standing there. Then, A body fell to the floor in front of the mysterious person and Banana Joe. But it wasn't just a body. A Corpse of a girl.

She was facing him with widened eyes. This time, Banana Joe threw up a little in his mouth. He was disgusted and confused to why this mysterious person had someone's corpse. Although She was completely lifeless, the person kneeled over the girl and brought out a knife. Banana Joe was scared. He looked up and saw the psychotic face of Gumball. He was smiling his slight blood stained teeth and his hair slightly covered his smallest of pupils chuckled as he brought the knife down to the girl's heart. Banana Joe knew where this was going, but kept watching.

Gumball stabbed the knife slowly down to the strange girl's heart. Before he did, Banana Joe noticed how the body was still breathing. He was shocked that the girl haven't woken up. The girl has pink electric hair, black and white striped long sleeve shirt, jeans and sneakers. She was a cat as well. Banana Joe watched as the breathing slowed down and blood pooled out of the wound. He noticed the knife did not directly hit her heart, but close. Unexpectedly, Gumball slit a wound on the girl's chest. Gumball dropped his knife beside the girl and used his hands and claws. He opened up the wound wider and stuck his hand through the wound that was big enough for his hand.

As Well as an Organ.

He clenched on something and ripped out the girl's still Organ. Banana Joe's eyes widened even more. He couldn't image the pain of the girl if she was awake, but she was a lucky one that Gumball didn't take her heart. He didn't seem to care, though. Gumball just kept laughing at the sight. Gumball dug his claws into the Organ and stood up. He left the body with the heart in hand and walked away. Banana Joe wasn't sure if Gumball would come back or did leave.

.

Moments later, Gumball did comeback. With a metal pipe, a drill, a needle from the infirmary most likely and a bucket of what seemed to be boiling water. Banana Joe took a closer look at the needle. A label read "BLEACH". He was confused again. Gumball's face dropped into a smirk. He brought up the pipe and bashed it into the girl's arms and legs. Banana Joe could hear the breaking of her bones. Blood splashed and bruises were marked. Gumball chuckled. He took the needle and poked it into the girl's throat. The bleach was to make her not speak when she woke up. The Needle was finally empty when he pulled it out. A tiny dot of blood was where the need used to be. Gumball then brought up the drill. Slowly and carefully did he drill a hole into the girl's head. The girl was still not awake. Gumball dropped the drill to the floor and picked up the boiling water carefully. He gripped the girl's pink electric hair and pulled her head up. Banana Joe had to scoot forward to see what Gumball would do. Gumball dumped the water into the girl's head.

Gumball's hair moved slightly as he accidentally dropped beads of water down falling to th girl's hand which gave her blisters. When his hair moved, Banana Joe could only see one eye. The other is missing. The eye socket was dark red from blood. Banana Joe was very shocked. _'W-Where? The fuck did his eye...' _When Gumball released the girl's hair, She fell and Gumball did more damage with his claws. He clawed her face, arms and legs. Another small touch on her face. He clawed a chunk of her cheek out.

Let's say she looked like Olivia from Evil Dead 2013.

Gumball stood up and walked away with no different reaction, out of the room and leaving the girl on the floor with a possibility of Death.

...


	7. Chapter 7

The two older Woman ran towards Miku as she stomped to find her brother. Yoshie tried to catch her breath and Makina tried to keep up. "Miku, What are you doing?!" Miku stopped and sighed, "I told you. Looking for my brother and the book." Makina cut in when she finally reached them. "Look, Young lady. You're lucky ya don't need that book to be free. But you need it to stop the curse. Look for ya brother if you want, but everyone has to get out. Now let us come along or ya'll gonna get your ass kicked."

Miku rolled her eyes, but agreed to let them come along. They looked long and hard until they came across a room. The Pentagram room. The book laid opened on the shrine full of candles and items typically used for Black Magic. Yoshie still looked and sound frightened. "Okay, We found it. Now can we stop this curse." Makina sighed at her relative. "Dammit, Yoshie. We can't until we find Gumball. Fuck.." She muttered the last word under her breath. Yoshie still heard it.

Yoshie sighed and had shut her mouth. She felt a gust of cold wind and snuggled into her coat. Miku and Makina felt it as well. Makina could sense it the most. "Shit. It's 'The Other Gumball'" The other Gumball meant his Insanity self. Yoshie, being the 'Scaredy Cat', ran as fast as her heel wearing feet can take her. Miku helped Makina run to a safe spot with Yoshie before Gumball got closer. That also meant Makina had dropped and abandoned the cane she had. Miku had to have her arm around Makina's or she would fall.

They found a safe classroom and hid inside. It looked like all the other classrooms in this school. When they felt the close was clear, they sat down at the scattered desks. They were not ready to confront him. They had to do it with other livings in the school out at the woods. Makina laid her head in her hand. "Well, that was just perfect. We almost had the book. Fuck, Yoshie, Why did you not get the damn book?!" Yoshie's eyes widened. "What?! Why me?! What about Miku?!" Makina sighed.

**"DAMMIT, YOSHIE, HOW THE HELL IS MIKU AND I SUPPOSED TO GRAB THAT BOOK! IM AN OLD LADY, MIKU IS A YOUNG GIRL HELPING ME WALK WITHOUT A FUCKING CANE AND YOU ARE A GROWN WOMAN! A FUCKED UP 'TOO-SCARED-TO-GRAB-A-BOOK' WOMAN!"**

Makina quickly covered her mouth. She remembered seeing how Masami had yelled at Carmen. Almost the same as their scene. Yoshie and Miku looked at her in complete shock. Yoshie's face turned into one of sadness with her tail drooping and her ears flattened behind her head. Makina removed her hand and apologized. "I'm sorry, Yoshie. But we really need to do this. You should understand. No one did the same to us," Makina said, referring to when they were both affected by the curse and no one saved or helped them. Yoshie smiled at the apology and nodded, forgiving Makina. Yoshie promised to _try_ and be more brave.

* * *

Tobias as got too annoyed of walking and looking for stuff. He turned to the others behind him and yelled, "Fuck this! Let's just split up! We'll cover more ground and it'll be faster to find whatever the hell we need to find!" **(A/N: Survival Rule #6: NEVER Split up)**. Everyone looked at him shocked. Tina glared at him. "Bitch, This isn't Scooby Doo!" Anais and Gumball cringed at the curses. Gumball, mostly from the yelling. It slightly hurt his strong cat ears. Tobias glared back at the T-Rex. Darwin just held Anias closer and tried to not get involved, Jamie rolled her eyes and just watched, Gumball tried not to get involved either and held his head lower that you could barely see his eyes. Masami stepped in the middle of Tobias and Tina's glares.

"Alright, You guys. Enough. Now just pick one choice. Split up or stick together. Tobias, being the whiner he is, irritated everyone to no end until they finally agreed to split up by two in one group. When they started counting and separating, they realized that Banana Joe was gone. Tobias frantically looked around. "Where the hell is my friend?!" He looked at Gumball who still had his head hung low. Tobias ran to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up like a typical Television show bully would.

**"YOU TOOK HIM, DIDN'T YOU?!"**

Although, Gumball was shocked at how loud and quickly he yelled, he knew why Tobias accused him. Tina and Jamie pulled him back as the rainbow lad tried to rid from their grip. He also noticed how Gumball still wasn't speaking.

**"YOU LITTLE SHIT! SPEAK DAMMIT!"**

Gumball looked at him in fear and Masami quickly ran to him and comforted him. Gumball squeezed her arm again. Masami saw how Gumball was on the verge of tears and apologizing. She kept comforting him, "No. Gumball, It's not your fault..." She tried as she remembered how she and Carmen apologized to each other the last time they were in the school...even if Carmen is dead again. However, Gumball didn't want to believe her. That still killed Masami inside.

Minutes later, they all agreed that the groups would be:

_Darwin & Anais_

_Tobias, Jamie & Tina_

_Gumball & Masami_

Gumball and Masami tried to look for things again. Masami decided to get a few answers.

"So...Um.. In the mean time..Maybe, if you don't mind, I could ask you some questions?" She requested. Gumball responded in his sad and nervous tone of voice, "O-Okay.." Masami immediately felt guilty. "Um...How was it like to be stuck here for one year, before?" Gumball slowed down his pace like if he was thinking of a specific answer. He was. "Cold..Lonely...Thirsty..Horrific.. I couldn't take staying here..I knew I was insane at the time, but I just couldn't help it..We're all affected." Masami was surprised. He was in his insanity self at the time and she thought that he would've been happy with that atmosphere. Clearly he wasn't. She thought of his line. '_We're_ _all affected..._' She was nervous to ask more questions, but did so anyway. "Who is '_We_'?"

Gumball answered, "My family. It's a curse. My mom wasn't affected because back then when she was younger, she was able to escape all the bullying and torment. She didn't know about the curse, though. The rest of my family, my mom's side of the family, always dies or kills people without getting caught, but with suspicions by others. Even if my mom was affected, she wouldn't kill my dad. She live him too much. Most likely if she was affected, she would try to get him into insanity as well. My other family members killed their friends and love interests. We've been affected for as long as the family tree started. Either we die without help or love or live with nothing, but regret... My Great-Great Grandma, Makina, explained this to me. She was cursed and is somehow still alive. Plus, we are like a long line of Mediums." **(A/N: If you do not know what is a Medium, it is a person who can contact and sense spirits of the dead).**

Masami felt so horrible._ 'Crap, I shouldn't have asked that!'_ She tried to apologize, but Gumball interrupted her. "It's okay. I like talking to someone who isn't in my family for once.." He said with a smile to the girl. She smiled back, "See? It really isn't your own fault!" Their joyful moment ended as Gumball turned to see the Pentagram room. Masami wasn't looking, but when she turned beside her to look at Gumball, he was gone. She looked back and saw the end of his tail pass through the door. She walked in and saw Gumball walking to the shrine of black magic. His hands reached to the book opened up on the shrine with the candles lit, lighting up the room. As he was one inch to touch the book, a gust of wind blew out the candles. Gumball sensed the insanity and quickly grabbed the book and closed it and ran out of the room, grabbing Masami's hand too and running far away from the room. Masami was just confused.

...

Banana Joe heard nothing, but the squishy noises of the girl's blood spraying out after two minutes. He climbed out from under the table at the other side and stood up not wanting to see the body of the mysterious girl. All he heard was the blood gushing and spraying out like a sprinkler from her veins and chest area. Banana Joe shut his eyes while trying to block out the noise. With his eyes still shut, he took one step closer and bumped into something. He thought it was the wall with a thumbtack because the hit hurt and so did a small sharp pain. The pain grew horribly like a knife. He opened his eyes wide from the pain and froze at the sight.

It was Gumball up in his face wearing the sinister smile. One rusty knife that would definitely cause infection in one hand. The girl's hand being clenched by him in the other. Her dead eyes stared at her. The white in her eyes was gone and turned gray. Her teeth was shown from her lips cut off so blood stained her teeth. As well as the causes and effects of the injuries Gumball caused her. Banana Joe couldn't move for some reason. He was too scared anyway to process the stab. Gumball's smile widened. He pulled the knife out and shoved it back in the wound. That time, Banana Joe fell back to the steel table and Gumball dropped the girl.

Gumball pushed the knife up, almost to Banana Joe's heart. Just right under it. The knife had slit his stomach with that slit giving a view of some organs and bones in specific spots. Banana Joe was too weak to push Gumball off him. Gumball pulled the knife and raised it above his head.

The last thing Banana Joe heard and saw was blood, a slightly lit room, a scream and Gumball's Sinister facial expression.

* * *

Gumball and Masami stopped at a dimly lit room from a light bulb and Masami sat to catch her breath on a desk while Gumball set down the book at another desk. Masami looked towards the book. It was brown, dusty, dirty and the size of the average library dictionary. "What is that for?" She asked in confusion. Gumball answered, "A book that'll stop the curse.. It was written by my ancestor. I don't remember who, but it's like a spell book. Like black magic and witch craft. Also why most of my family dies. Execution." Masami still felt guilty and awkward.

Masami got up and looked at the book. The cover read, "Book of Shadows". "Are you sure it is the right one?" She asked. He nodded while opening and looking through the book. Different symbols, pictures and words of an unknown language was found. This confused Masami because the title of the book is English, but not the rest of the words inside the book. Gumball left the book and went to the door to check if anyone was there.

Meanwhile, Masami looked at the end of the book and there was a portrait of the ancestor. She thought there wasn't cameras at the time this ancestor wrote this because slightly smudged edges of pencil led. She closed the book back to the page it was originally on.

Gumball walked back and picked up the book now closed. "Okay, Let's go. No one is out there for now. We should find the others. This book was all we needed to find. You all already have something to go back home." Masami was confused, but nodded and they both walked out of the classroom. Gumball, however, sensed someone else in this school. Three more people he has not seen in years of his life in this curse.

* * *

Darwin and Anais were worried. They might have been the sharpest knives in the drawer, but not the biggest hammer in the box. As in they might be smarter than the others, but they weren't really strong like Jamie, Tina and them. Anais was mostly worried for her big brother. She wasn't worried about herself being hungry or tired. She worried for the family. Anais used her helpful rabbit ears to listen to something. She heard footsteps. Running. The sound got louder until she swore someone ran over her. Although, it was just a bump-into-someone, it still hurt with her being a little girl.

Darwin helped Anais up and shouted to whoever bumped into them. "Watch where you're going!" He turned to the person and raised an eyebrow in confusion. It was Yoshie, Makina and Miku. Miku was the one who bumped into them. She opened her eyes and they widened with shock. She recognized Darwin and Anais. Anais and Darwin only stood there in confusion to why Miku was staring at them and questioning the awkwardness. "Um..W-Who are you people...?" Anais questioned. Miku shook her head and blinked. She explained the whole story to them about her being the unborn sister, their. Great-Great Grandmother, Great Grandmother and the family curse. She even explained how their mother, Nicole, was going to surprise Richard and maybe Gumball if he could understand with him being a baby, because Darwin and Anais weren't born or part of the family yet, about her pregnancy until she found out she had a miscarriage. Miku had been able to grow up as a ghost somehow.

The two were shocked as to what Miku was saying. However, this was Heavenly Host Junior High. Things happen without knowing. Like now as Tobias, Jamie, and Tina had found themselves with the five. Tobias asked without noticing Miku, Yoshie or Makina, "Did you find anything?". Darwin and Anais shook their head "no". Jamie finally noticed the other three. "Who are those guys?" She asked. '_Guys? Do we look like men, missy?' _Yoshie thought. Darwin explained about them.

Tobias, Tina and Jamie were shocked as well. Minutes later, they also noticed the absence of Banana Joe, Masami, and Gumball. Miku thought of this as an easier way to find Gumball. Tobias found a room with a steel table minutes after... He looked down at the floor and the the rotting corpse of his best friend. His face spoke of horrified. The. It spoke anger.

**"THAT FUCKING DIPSHIT KILLED MY FRIEND!"**

Tina tried calming him down. "Dude, we don't know that.." She said, knowing who he was talking about. He turned to her and tried screaming in her face. He barely could from being way shorter than the T-Rex.

**"YES IT IS YOU BITCH!"**

Tina glared at Tobias and brought her fist up, about to beat him to a pulp. Until, Makina stepped in. "Alright You Maggots. No fighting and more finding. As much as I might enjoy watching you two fight, we have way more important things to do." Tina and Tobias stopped, but still glared at each other.

...

Gumball kept following his senses. Masami followed close behind. When Gumball turned a corner, Masami quicked up her pace. She turned the same corner and found Gumball standing frozen and staring at something down the hall. Seconds later, he was hugged tightly by a girl. When they both looked down, it was Miku. "M-Miku..?" Miku looked up and shook her head "yes". "Us too." He looked up and found everyone looking at him. Tobias was glaring, though. Miku released him as Gumball hugged them three tightly. Makina laughed, "You're lucky I'm a strong senior. Pft. Who am I kidding? I'm BEYOND of a senior." He released them and had tears in his eyes. Makina spoke again. "Don't cry kid. You gotta show your damn toughness," She said in a surprisingly soft voice.

Yoshie looked in Gumball's hands and found the book. She told Makina. "Perfect. All we need to do is get to the woods and complete this procedure. Does everyone have their paper proxy doll piece?" Everyone brought it out. Except Masmai. "Wait. I don't have mine!" Gumball smiled and offered his piece. Masami took it, hesitantly. "A-Are you sure?" "Of Course! I'll just use Banana Joe's." Tobias glared even more at Gumball. Masami sighed,

"Okay."

...

They got to the Heavenly Host Forest. They all stood in a circle in a clearing. They all held up their paper proxy doll piece. Makina opened the book and started to speak in a different language that possibly no other modern person can speak. It was all chanting. "Sachiko, We beg of you for freedom," she was chanting in the language after the first chanting. After the eleventh time, they all brought their pieces together. Then, quickly held each others hands.

An extremely bright light surrounded them and all of the participants and any trace of them there, was gone. Except for two things.

1. Emily Williams' Student ID with a paper proxy doll piece.

2. A body with gallons of blood gushing out from both areas where the body's arms should be. He was smiling.

...

They all just stared at the remains of their friend. Two separate arms still held on to Tina and Masami. They recognized the arms as Gumball's. Everyone stood there, looking at the severed arms. They knew that Gumball had sacrificed himself to stay in that dark, lonely and awful place for eternity for all of them to survive.

However, that was not entirely true.

As Masami could hear and feel a small peck from lips on her cheek. Everyone was too busy looking at the blood stain the floor from the arms, no one would kiss her cheek. Unless it was not entirely true that he stayed for eternity. Gumball would still be around and protecting his friends and families from other dark forces to come.

_**THE END**_

* * *

**A/N: Unfortunately, to say, I will not make a fourth. This is the ending of the entire series "Enough Pain". I still hope you enjoy reading my story along with a possibility for similar horror based stories. **

**Or different genre stories.**

**Goodbye, Readers. I would enjoy to read more of your dearest and welcomed reviews.**


End file.
